Fr James Potter
by mr mark gibbs 1989
Summary: Harry leave for Egypt.


A/ n this is a one off

In the name of the Father and Son and Holy Sprit One God Amen

Fr James Potter

Harry retuned to Britain wearing a black tunic a hat and a chain cross.

Fifteen years ago Harry had left Britain for Egypt. After the return of Voldemort and they way his friends betrayed him Harry felt alone.

Then as he did some work for his uncle and aunty in the living room as the watch a program about the Coptic church of Egypt Harry stopped and saw the icon of St Mark. Then the icon spoke and said "Come to Egypt." Harry not being a believer knew that was some god saying to leave and follow St Mark. Turned towards the Dursleys. "Want to get rid of me forever?" Harry asked his uncle. "Yes boy but your headmaster said you had to live here." Vernon said. "I don't care what they want the wizarding world has left me in the dark I want to go let me go to Egypt and I will never see you again." Harry said. Vernon looked at his wife. "what about when they try and find you and bring you back?" Vernon asked.

Harry looked at his uncle a valid concern he had. Taking a look at the TV the doco about the Coptic church was still on Harry looked for answers and saw another icon of a saint he didn't know but turned out to be Pope Cyril the 6th. "Trust in god uncle and it will work out." Harry said.

Vernon looked at his weird nephew "Deal you leave at end of the week." Vernon said.

Harry went upstairs to his bed room "Dobby!" Harry called. "Master Harry needs Dobby" Dobby said as he appeared. "Take this not to Gringots and bring back 500 gallons in muggle money." Harry said.

A few hours later Dobby appeared with the money and a letter from the goblins

_Dear Mr. Potter_

_All your accounts have been shut down and put into holding until you come back good luck on your travels._

_From _

_Griphook _

Harry looked and smiled things were set. Then Harry sent all hit stuff to people who he wanted to have it. Then on Friday he left for his new life.

Cairo

Arriving in Egypt without Dumbledore knowing was a shock but not a big one cause they didn't consider muggle travel a big thing. Harry not understanding Arabic went looking for a big church.

Harry saw a man dressed in black with a cross and went up to him. "Hi bishop I wish to join your church." Harry said. The bishop in question was the Pope of the Coptic Church Shenouda the third. As Harry bowed to Pope Shenouda looked up towards heaven and saw a St Mark nodding to him.

"Come with me my son I will help you." The pope said.

Pope Shenouda took Harry to the monetary of St Bishoy in the desert of Egypt and gave him to a monk by the name of Fr Tadros. "Take this young man teach him heal him he has suffered a lot." The pope said to this young monk.

Fr Tadros bowing to the pope took Harry and started his training in the Coptic ways

Back in London thing went crazy Dumbledore put all his effort into finding Harry still believing that the prophecy was relevant. But Dumbledore could never find Harry Thanks to a idea from a muggle born Voldemort was defeated by the use of guns and a muggle born uprising lead by Hermione Granger changed things for the better.

As that went on Harry served the monk learning about the Coptic faith being the humble servant. He was baptised six months after coming to Egypt ordained a deacon a year after having got a degree in theology. Then soon after Harry fell in love with a girl called Mary she was going to become a nun but as soon as their eyes meet they feel in love married two years latter

Then Pope Shenouda ordained him a Priest and sent him back to England.

Fr James Potter walked to the leaky cauldron. Tom looked at this stranger wearing black and having a black beard. "Can I help you sir?" Tom asked.

"Yes copy of the daily prophet please." Fr James asked. Tom thought for a second that voice sound familiar. Harry taking the newspaper and reading smiled Hermione was Minster of Magic and Voldemort was gone doing the sign of the cross Harry decided to visit Hogwarts.

Fr James got to Hogwarts and looked at the iron gates.

"IN THE NAME OF THE FATHER AND SON AND THE HOLY SPRIT OPEN GATES SO THE KING OF KINGS MAY ENTER!" Harry yelled and did the sign of the cross. The gates open and Harry walked in.

As Harry walked up to the castle he saw Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape running there wand out. "Who are you and how did you break the wards." Dumbledore asked.

Harry laughed. "I am surprised you don't remember me as for the wards god can overcome all magic." Fr James said.

McGonagall looked into the eyes of that weird man who had a beard wore black robes and had a cross in his hand. "Harry!" McGonagall said. 'Good to see you to Professor, but its Fr James now." Fr James said.

Dumbledore was shocked this man was harry potter. "Harry my boy where have you been and what are you wearing?' Dumbledore asked.

"I am Fr James Potter priest of the Coptic church. I am not your boy. Second I have been living in the deserts of Egypt." Fr James said.

"Harry we can fix this take off this stuff you can return tour world and stop Ms Ganger from doing any more damage." Dumbledore said as he waved his wand trying to cast a memory charm.

Fr James laughed "don't try to use any form of magic on me I have power greater than the magic you use" Fr James said. Fr James then did the sign of the cross and Dumbledore want burst into ashes.

"Deaths wand is gone." Fr James said. Dumbledore looked at the ashes that was the most power full wand in history. "Harry what have you done?" McGonagall was shocked

"Albus Fr James has asked you to call him by his ordained name show the Priest some respect" McGonagall said. "But Harry can't be a priest it's for the greater good that we stop Ms Granger from destroying our world." Dumbledore said.

"The way I see it she has done good things and most people agree." Fr James said.

"Harry you don't understand pure bloods have lost all their power and influence that's not good." Dumbledore said.

Just as Hermione and several law enforcement officials walked towards them. "Dumbledore your under arrest for the impressment of Harry James Potter the theft from the Potter vaults and child abuse of one Harry James potter." Hermione said.

Hermione turned towards the man in black. "Who are you?" Hermione asked.

McGonagall laughed with Fr James. "Hi Hermione still a bossy are you." Fr James said.

Hermione would know that smile anywhere the smile of her best friend the friend who sent her birthday gifts every year. "Harry!" Hermione screamed jumping into his arms and crying."

Hermione looked at harry "You're a Coptic priest" Hermione said Harry nodded. Hermione then kissed Fr James hand and cross. "Please pray for me Fr" Hermione said. Harry smiled and put the cross on her head and did a silent prayer. And placing a chain cross around her neck "Hermione what I tell you is a message from god." Fr James said

"Keep reforming the wizarding world make sure no dark lords come up and get married and have kids." Fr James said. "I came to say this and to deal with the death stick now my job is done my wife and I can go back to our seclusion from the world good bye." Fr James said.

Fr James called for Dobby and was taken to a place in the forest of dean where he and his wife lived like hermits never to be seen by man again Harry and his wife would die two hundred and fifty years later as the prayed the might praises.

As for the wizarding world under Hermione's leadership thing changed for the better, Hermione looked at the chain cross Fr James gave her she never took it off it was the promise that Hermione had made to Fr James. Hermione kept it with her all ways and was buried with it by her children who all knew when times of trouble pray to Fr James Potter.

My god repose him in the paradise of joy and glory to god forever and ever Amen

A/N Please review


End file.
